


Hit And Run

by navywife97



Category: The Rookie (TV 2018)
Genre: Afterlife, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Car Accidents, Drama & Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Out of Body Experiences, Spiritual, True Love, Veterans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27833635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navywife97/pseuds/navywife97
Summary: Officer Tim Bradford, and his fiancée, Officer Lucy Chen, find themselves at odds with Detective Nyla Harper, and her husband (and Tim’s cousin) Jase Billings, over a case in which Tim and Lucy’s adopted daughter, Cheyenne, is a victim of a hit and run drunk driver...who happens to be Jase’s teammate in the U.S. Navy SEALS.
Relationships: Tim Bradford & Lucy Chen, Tim Bradford/Lucy Chen
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	1. Busted

Officer Grayson Wells, and his old friend from the Coast Guard, Chief Will Thatcher, were laughing over their second round of beers, in one of Grayson’s favorite bars, called Maggie’s. Grayson liked Maggie’s because he rarely ran into anyone he worked with in this bar. He loved his brothers and sisters in blue, but sometimes he just needed a break. Maggie’s played jazz and blues, their food was excellent, and the beer was always cold. Will was shaking his head, laughing at Grayson, as they relived old times. “You’re the only one ballsy enough to make it with the Admiral’s daughter, Gray. But then you’ve always had a thing for tall, built blondes.” Grayson chuckled as he dug into the last bit of cheesy, beefy nachos they were sharing. He washed the spicy nachos down with a swig of beer. “I never claimed to be smart back then, Thatch. I’ve wised up a bit since then.” Will smiled into his beer. “I guess we’ll put that theory to the test. Your 11 o’clock, there’s a blonde bombshell checking you out. Kinda weird though...she seems to be checking you out in an oh shit sort of way, not a come fuck me kind of way.” Grayson rolled his eyes as he glanced over his shoulder. And his eyes went wide with recognition. “Ah, hell.” Grayson sighed as he took another swig of his beer. Will looked at him in surprise. “You know her?” Grayson nodded as he stood up. “Yep...she’s my partner’s daughter.” Will went bug eyed. “That’s Cheyenne? The Cheyenne? The one you won’t shut up about?” Grayson scowled at him and nodded. Will drained the rest of his beer. “Dude, she doesn’t look anything close to 17. She looks like she’s in her mid 20’s.” Grayson nodded and huffed in frustration. “Indeed. That’s probably how she got in here. I’ll be right back.” Will shook his head and grinned. “Oh no, I’m coming too. This should be good.” Grayson shrugged his shoulders as he and Will slapped some bills on the bar for their tabs.

Cheyenne groaned as she saw Grayson and the good looking guy he was with making their way towards her. She was so totally busted. She knew she shouldn’t have done this. And the friends she’d come here with had bailed on her when they decided to go to another bar, and Cheyenne hadn’t wanted to go. She thought this bar would be safe since it was so far away from Mid Wilshire, and she’d also thought she and her friends were only going to one bar. She’d been wrong on both counts. For the first time in her life, Cheyenne was drunk. She also had no idea how she’d get back to her dorm, and she was starving, but she was too afraid to eat, as her stomach was feeling very unsettled. Cheyenne was secretly thrilled and so relieved to see Grayson. She knew he’d help her, even though he’d probably read her the riot act as well.

Grayson and Will stopped at Cheyenne’s table. Will smiled at her sympathetically as Grayson cocked an eyebrow at her. He crossed his arms as Cheyenne started to speak. “Grayson...I know this looks bad...” Grayson rolled his eyes at Cheyenne’s slurred speech. “Save it. You’re outta here. How did you get here, Chey?” Cheyenne looked down at her hands. “I came with some friends from school.” Grayson and Will glanced around, but didn’t see any college age people in the bar. Grayson frowned at her. “Well, where are they?” Cheyenne shrugged her shoulders. “I don’t know, they left.” Grayson and Will glanced at each other before Grayson looked back at Cheyenne. “Your friends bailed on you? They just left you in a bar on your own?” Cheyenne nodded as Will shook his head. “That’s not cool. You need some new friends, kid. I’m Will, by the way. I’m an old friend of Wells here.” Cheyenne looked up and smiled at him. “Nice to meet you.” Cheyenne sighed as she looked at Grayson. “Please yell at me later, Gray, I don’t feel so good.” Grayson shook his head. “You don’t look so good either. C’mon, we’ll give you a ride back to your dorm. Did you drive here?” Cheyenne shook her head. “No, I rode with my friends.” Grayson held out his hand and helped a shaky Cheyenne to her feet. “You need new friends.” Grayson helped Cheyenne out of the bar as Will followed them. They bundled Cheyenne into Grayson’s truck, and soon she was fast asleep.

Grayson shook his head as he pulled up in front of her dorm. “Sorry about this, Thatch.” Will just laughed. “Like that hasn’t been us plenty of times in the past.” Grayson laughed at him. “True. Ok, I’m going to take Sleeping Beauty here to her dorm room, then I’ll get you to the airport.” Will just nodded. “Still have 3 hours before my flight, we’re good.” Grayson nodded as he got out of his truck. He roused Cheyenne and soon she was half walking, half stumbling to her dorm, leaning heavily on Grayson. “Please don’t tell dad and mumsy.” Grayson chuckled at her. “Relax, Cheyenne. All of us have made stupid decisions concerning alcohol at some point. I’ll lecture you next time we go hiking, because nothing I say right now will stick.” Cheyenne snickered at him. “You’re probably right.” They finally reached her dorm room, and Grayson fished around in Cheyenne’s purse for the key. Once they were inside, he helped Cheyenne get into bed. She flopped to the side as Grayson shook his head and smiled. He helped her get into bed the rest of the way and took her shoes off. He tucked her in, and put her trash can by her bed. Then he went to the small fridge in her dorm room and got a bottle of water out of it. He put it on the table by her bed. He went into her small bathroom and found a bottle of Tylenol. He put that next to the water and glanced at Cheyenne who was already sound asleep. He leaned over and kissed her cheek before he left. He glanced at his watch and saw it was just after 9pm. Still time for Will to catch the Redeye. 

Cheyenne woke up at midnight and was parched, and famished. And had a massive headache. She groaned as she sat up. Memories flooded back and she shook her head and smiled knowing Grayson had once again saved her ass. She knew he’d tucked her in. She saw the trash can, water, and Tylenol. That was Gray, she thought, always looking out for her. She grabbed the water and guzzled half the bottle as she washed down four pills. Cheyenne was starving, and the nausea had all but passed. Her vision had cleared and she didn’t feel drunk anymore. So, Cheyenne decided she was ok to drive. She grabbed her purse, slipped her shoes on, and headed out. Once in her car, she headed for the little diner that was just off campus. It was open 24 hours and had the best cheeseburgers and onion rings. Cheyenne stopped at a stoplight. She very impatiently waited for it to change to green. Finally it did, and Cheyenne hit the gas pedal. She glanced to her left and squinted as she saw the bright, white lights, that seemed much too close. And then she saw nothing.


	2. Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheyenne is critically injured in a hit and run car accident. Her aunt, Paramedic Sydney Phelps, and Sydney’s boyfriend, Senior Firefighter Mike Reno, are the first to arrive to the accident scene. Mike immediately suspects a hit and run. And Sydney has to break the terrible news to Tim and Lucy.

Senior Firefighter Mike Reno and his crew were the first on scene of a major car accident. He hopped out of the fire engine and grimaced. Then he glanced around and frowned...where the hell was the other vehicle? He glanced at his boss, Chief Jake Briggs, and scowled. “There’s no way in hell this is a single car accident. We’ve definitely got a hit and run.” Chief Briggs nodded. “Police are almost here. Ok, let’s get to work, looks like we’ve got entrapment.” Mike rushed to the driver’s side door and looked through the window. He did a double take, as he recognized a very badly injured Cheyenne. “Ah, fuck.” Just then, Mike heard his name called. “Reno! We got smoke on this side!” Mike nodded as he waved his captain over. Chief Briggs hurried over, scowling. “What’s up?” Mike gave his captain a troubled look. “Chief..the victim is Cheyenne Bradford. She’s the daughter of Officer Tim Bradford and Officer Lucy Chen. They’re both LAPD.” Chief Briggs swore violently. Then he looked at her car. “We gotta do a scoop and run, boys! Get the victim out now, before this car blows!”

Mike saw his girlfriend, Paramedic Sydney Phelps, and her partner, Paramedic Ryan Blake, arrive in their ambulance. They jumped out as Mike looked at his Chief, who nodded. Chief Briggs stepped in front of Sydney as she was making her way to the car. “I’m sorry, Syd, but you and your partner aren’t working this one.” Mike had already radioed for another ambulance which was two minutes away. Sydney gaped at Chief Briggs. “But, why, Chief? This looks like a serious accident! Every second counts!” Chief Briggs pulled Sydney to the side. “Because it’s personal...for you. I’m so sorry Syd. The victim is your niece, Cheyenne.” Sydney’s eyes went wide with fear. “Oh, God. Is she alive?” Chief glanced over at Mike and the others who were working with lightning speed to rescue Cheyenne from her crumpled car. He looked back at Sydney. “Stay here, I’ll go get an update.” Ryan came to stand by her partner as she and Sydney heard the siren of another ambulance. They also heard police sirens, and Sydney glanced over her shoulder to see if she recognized the police officers who had just arrived on scene, but she didn’t. Sydney was shaking as Ryan wrapped her arms around her. “She’s gonna be ok, Syd. Just hang on.” It felt like forever as Sydney waited to get the answers she desperately needed. The wail of the sirens, the harsh crunching sound of breaking glass, and the smell of smoke had never bothered her before. But knowing her niece was somewhere in that hunk of twisted metal made Sydney sick to her stomach. Sydney grasped her partner’s hand as Chief Briggs walked back over to them. “She’s alive...but from the looks of things, it’s real bad. She was wearing her seatbelt, but whoever and whatever hit her hit her on the driver’s side. She’s not conscious at this time. Once they get her out they’ll be taking her to UCLA Medical One.” Sydney nodded as she and her partner ran back to the ambulance. Ryan hopped in the driver’s side, much to Sydney’s surprise. “I’m driving. You call whoever you need to call.” Sydney nodded as she fished her cell phone out and called her brother. 

Tim and Lucy were rushing down the hallway in the trauma unit of UCLA Medical One. They were sound asleep when they’d gotten Sydney’s call. Sydney kept calling and calling and finally woke Tim up. They found the waiting room for trauma surgery. Sydney was there, looking worn out and so sad. Her boyfriend, Senior Firefighter Mike Reno, was there too. Sydney glanced up as she saw Tim and Lucy rush into the waiting room. “Timmy!” Sydney still called her big brother that, and probably always would. She rushed over to a visibly upset Tim and Lucy. Tim grabbed his sister in a hug. “What the hell happened, Syd? Is she alive? Is she injured?” Sydney eased back as she looked into their troubled eyes. “She’s alive.” Tim and Lucy both sagged with relief as Sydney grabbed Tim’s hand. “But...oh, Tim, it’s bad. She’s got several broken bones and internal injuries.” Lucy buried her face in her hands and sobbed as Tim looked down at the floor, wiping away tears. Sydney got the rest out. “She’s in surgery right now. We’ll know more when she’s out.” Tim nodded as he pulled a still sobbing Lucy into his arms. “She’ll make it, Boot. You know she will. Chey’s as tough as they come.” Lucy nodded, needing to believe Tim’s words. Lucy sighed as she pulled back from him. “We have to tell Grayson. He’ll want to know.” Tim sighed and nodded. “Let’s wait until she’s out of surgery so we’ll have more information for him.” Lucy nodded as she and Tim looked back at Sydney. Tim glanced around the waiting room. “Where’s mom and dad?” Sydney tiredly stretched her neck as she sighed. “They’re with Timmy and Tris. Mike’s parents said they’d watch the twin tornadoes tomorrow so mom and dad could come by.” Tim nodded as he looked at his sister again and saw how tired she was. “Sis, you should go home. We’ll let you know as soon as there’s any news.” But Sydney adamantly shook her head. “No, Timmy. I need to be here. I saw the car...it barely even resembled a car. I need to see Chey and see her whole, see that she’s ok. I need to stay...please.” Tim nodded as he pulled his sister close. “Ok. Then I’ll go find us some coffee...and tea for the big three.” Sydney nodded as she and Lucy went to sit down and settled in to wait for word on Cheyenne.


	3. News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim and Lucy go Grayson’s house to give him the bad news of Cheyenne’s accident. Grayson has news of his own for Tim and Lucy when he tells them how he found Cheyenne the previous night. Grayson goes to visit Cheyenne in the hospital.

Grayson had just returned from an early morning jog, and was surprised at the knock at his door as he guzzled a glass of orange juice. It was barely 8am. He smiled to himself as he wondered if it was Cheyenne, majorly hungover and needing a big, greasy breakfast to kickstart her day. He chuckled as he walked to the door. Sheeba, his Great Pyrenees, was excitedly prancing around the front door. “Ok, ok girl. Remember, no jumping.” Grayson opened his front door, expecting to see Cheyenne... but instead he opened it to a shattered looking Tim, and a pale Lucy. They both looked incredibly sad, and completely worn out. They had been up all night, first waiting for word on Cheyenne, and then with the police. Tim and Lucy had both been furious when they learned Cheyenne had been the victim of a hit and run. Security footage had been located from a nearby business that had clearly showed the accident. The person who had plowed right into Cheyenne had never even stopped. She was lucky to be alive. 

Grayson frowned at them. “Bradford? Chen? What’s wrong? Oh no...is it the babies?” Tim and Lucy glanced at each other before Lucy looked back at Grayson and shook her head. Lucy’s voice was soft and quiet. “Gray...can we come in? We need to talk to you.” Grayson felt the dread wash over him. If it wasn’t about the babies, then either something bad had happened to Cheyenne or someone they all worked with. But if it had been someone they worked with, he’d have probably heard something before now. He nodded as Tim and Lucy came inside. Lucy started crying as soon as she saw a happy and excited Sheeba...and Grayson knew. This was about Cheyenne, because everyone knew how much Cheyenne loved Sheeba. Grayson let Tim and Lucy shower Sheeba with attention for a few minutes before putting her outside in the fenced in backyard. 

Grayson sighed as they all sat down on his couch. “How bad is it?” Lucy fought back the tears as Tim sadly looked at Grayson. “Cheyenne was in a car accident early this morning. It’s a hit and run. I still haven’t figured out what the hell she was doing out that late.” Grayson closed his eyes and hung his head. “How badly is she hurt?” Lucy grabbed Tim’s hand and squeezed it as he forced the words out. “Her left shoulder, arm, and leg are broken. Her heart, lungs, and ribs are bruised. Her spleen was ruptured, but they were able to save it.” Grayson leaned his head back against the couch and sighed. “Christ.” He shook his head before sitting up and frowned at Tim, who had glanced away. “What else?” Tim started to speak but got choked up. Lucy squeezed his hand as she took over the conversation. “Gray...while her injuries are serious, they’re nothing she can’t overcome. All of it will heal, in time.” Grayson sighed with relief. “That’s good news, isn’t it?” Lucy nodded as she wiped a tear from her cheek. “It should be. But Cheyenne hasn’t woken up yet. She’s on some strong pain killers and antibiotics to fight infection, so she’ll be out of it for a while. But they don’t know why she isn’t waking up. She should have regained consciousness from the surgeries by now. Granted, she’ll probably mostly be asleep for the next several days, but they can’t get her to wake up. And she’s not responding to pain stimuli. Tim’s parents are with her now. We needed to eat, and wanted to give you the news in person.” Grayson pulled Lucy into a big hug. “Thanks for that...really.” Tim stood up and stretched his back. “Grayson, will you come with us to the hospital? I know you and Cheyenne are close, and maybe you can help wake her up some how.” Grayson stood up and faced Tim...he had to tell him. “I will absolutely do that, but there’s something you two should know first.” Tim and Lucy glanced at each other before looking back at Grayson. Tim took a deep breath, preparing himself. “What is it?” 

Tim sat heavily back down on Grayson’s couch with his eyes closed and his head in his hands as Grayson told them how he’d found Cheyenne the night before. Lucy shook her head, confused. “Cheyenne wasn’t drunk. They did bloodwork on her when she was brought in.” Grayson looked at her in surprise. “They did?” Tim nodded and sighed. “I insisted on it. I know how college kids can be...hell, I know how adults can be. At the time the accident happened, it wasn’t out of the realm of possibility that she’d been out late doing something like that. Now we know why she was out late.” Grayson glared at Tim. “She wasn’t drinking and driving, Tim. There’s no freaking way I’ll ever believe that.” Tim glared back at Grayson. “I’m not saying she was. With the info the cops gave us, I think what happened is a couple of hours after you dropped her off, Cheyenne woke up, probably hungover, and hungry...she’s always hungry. She probably was headed to a drive thru of some sort when the accident happened. She may not have been drunk, but she probably was pretty tired.” Grayson fought to keep his temper under control. “This wasn’t her fault.” Tim sighed as he nodded. “I’m not saying it was. Of course it’s not. I’m saying now we most likely know why she was out that late.” Lucy looked pleadingly at Grayson. “Will you come with us, Gray?” Grayson nodded at her. “Of course I will. Let me get Sheeba back inside, then we’ll go.”

An hour later, Grayson was sitting by Cheyenne’s hospital bed. He was alone, as the doctor updated her family on her condition. He held her hand and sadly looked at her closed, swollen, black eyes. Cheyenne looked like she’d been mugged...after playing in 100 straight volleyball games. She was covered in bruises and bandages. Her left shoulder was in a sling, her left arm was in a cast, and her left leg was in a cast and a sling; it was elevated. She was hooked up to iv’s and other machines, one of which was helping her breathe. Grayson grimaced at the tube down her throat, and sighed as he stroked Cheyenne’s limp, blonde hair away from her bruised face. “This is why I started calling you Pickle. Because you always seem to get yourself in a pickle, and you sure got yourself in one this time. I know it’s going to hurt, and it’s going to suck for a while, but you can beat this, Cheyenne. I’ll help you; we all will. But you’ve got to open your eyes, Angel. Can’t do anything until you open your eyes.” Grayson looked hopefully at Cheyenne’s face for some kind of sign that she’d heard him; but he didn’t see any. Grayson bent to whisper in Cheyenne’s ear. “Don’t you leave me, Angel. Please, please don’t leave. I’ll be lost without you, we all will. Please don’t leave us Chey.” Grayson bowed his head and began to pray as silent tears rolled down his cheeks.


	4. Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim and Lucy are shocked when they learn there’s already been an arrest in Cheyenne’s case. They’re even more shocked, and feel betrayed, when they not only learn the identity of the hit and run driver, but they also find out people they know and are close to are trying to help him. Cheyenne is in an unexpected place, and meets up with someone she thought she’d never see again.

Cheyenne woke up in a field of wildflowers, surrounded by mountains, the ocean, and it was snowing...but it wasn’t cold, and the sky was bluer than she’d ever seen it. In fact, every color she saw was brighter and more vivid than she’d ever seen it. She must have gotten drunker than she thought. Cheyenne stood up, and whirled when she heard a familiar voice...a voice she thought she’d never hear again. “Cheyenne! Chey!” Cheyenne’s eyes went wide with shock. “Mama? Mama, is that really you? Mama! Mama, I’m here! I’m here!” Cheyenne went running towards her mother and the two embraced as they both laughed and cried. Cheyenne grinned hugely at her mother. “Mama! I thought you were dead, I thought you were gone forever!” Krista looked at her daughter and sadly smiled. “I am, sweet pea. The only places I’m still alive are in your heart, and your memory...and, well, here of course.” Cheyenne looked baffled as she glanced around and then back at her mother. “Mama...where am I? What is this place? Did I die?” Krista laughed and hugged Cheyenne again. “You were always such a curious little girl.” Cheyenne flopped down in the wildflowers. Her mother sat next to her. “Mama, I don’t understand.” Krista pulled her daughter close. “You will.”

Tim and Lucy walked into Mid Wilshire, just as first shift was hitting the streets of L.A. Several people stopped them to ask about Cheyenne and offer their condolences. Tim and Lucy finally headed for Sgt. Wade Grey’s office; their watch commander. Tim knocked on the door, and it immediately opened. Tim looked in surprise at the full office, as Sgt. Grey looked at him sympathetically. “You wanted to see us, sir?” Sgt. Grey nodded. “Officer Bradford, Officer Chen, come in and sit down.” Tim and Lucy looked at each other...something was obviously going on. Detective Nyla Harper, and her usually cheery husband, Jase Billings, who was also Tim’s cousin, were there too. But the normally laid back Jase looked extremely upset. He and Nyla looked at each other grimly. Tim glanced at Jase. “Jase? Everything ok?” Jase shook his head. “No, Tim, it’s not.” Just then Attorney Wesley Evers, the husband of Officer Angela Lopez, poked his head in. “Jase...he wants to see you.” Jase sighed and nodded. He paused as he walked by Tim, and put a hand on Tim’s shoulder. He briefly squeezed it before leaving the office with Wesley. 

Tim frowned at Nyla before frowning at Sgt. Grey. “Would someone please tell us what’s going on?” Sgt. Grey looked at Nyla before looking at Tim. “We’ve made an arrest in Cheyenne’s case.” Lucy gasped as Tim tilted his head back and sighed. “Thank God. I’m surprised it happened already, but I appreciate how fast you guys made this happen...” Tim’s voice trailed off as he saw Sgt. Grey shaking his head. “We didn’t do anything. The guy turned himself in, first thing this morning.” Tim crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at Sgt. Grey. “Who is it?” Sgt. Grey waited a beat before dropping the bomb. “Lt. Mitch Duffield.” 

Tim shot up out of his chair. “That can’t be! We spent Thanksgiving with him at Jase’s...” Tim rounded on Nyla. He was furious. “Is that why you and Jase are here? You already got him a lawyer?” Tim glared at Nyla as he stormed out of the office before anyone could stop him. Lucy also glared at Nyla. “Cheyenne is lying in that damn hospital bed because of your friend! And it was more important to you and Jase to protect him than to protect Cheyenne? You couldn’t even give us a heads up? Screw you Detective Harper!” Lucy stormed out of the office as well. Nyla looked glumly at Sgt. Grey. “That went well.” Nyla and Sgt. Grey hurried out of his office.

Tim pounded on the interrogation room door, and roared at the top of his lungs. “Jase! Get your ass out here now!” A few minutes later Jase opened the door and stepped into the hallway. He closed the door as Tim tried to shove past him. Jase held Tim back as Tim shrugged him off. He sighed as he looked at Tim. “I know you’re upset, bro...” Tim let out a bitter laugh. “You think? Your Navy buddy prick almost killed my daughter, and you’re already trying to get him a deal!” Lucy couldn’t hide the hurt look on her face as she rushed up beside Tim. “How the hell could you do this to us Jase? How the hell could you do this to Cheyenne? We’re your family!” Jase struggled for patience. “Yeah, you guys are. And so is Mitch, you know he’s on my team.” Jase was referring to his U.S. Navy SEAL team, and the teams are indeed like family. Jase looked pleadingly at Tim. “Bro, you of all people know how hard it can be to be home from a deployment. Our last deployment really screwed Mitch up. He tried, multiple times, to get help through the VA. He got no help at all from them.” Lucy shot Jase a look of sympathy as they kept a close eye on Tim. He shook his head in frustration and looked at Jase. “There are other resources for help. He didn’t have to drink and drive, which we all know he did. And if that wasn’t bad enough he drove off and left her there!” Jase frowned at Tim. “He doesn’t remember any of that, Tim.” Tim gaped at Jase. “Well, that’s convenient. I can’t believe your defending him!” 

Jase scowled at Tim. “Bro...are you forgetting what you were like when you got home from your last deployment? You came home a complete wreck. Your drinking skyrocketed...the same as Mitch.” Tim got in Jase’s face. “I never drove while I was drunk and nearly killed someone!” Jase went toe to toe with Tim. “Because you had a support system! He doesn’t! Look...he knows he screwed up, and knows he has to pay a price. I’m trying to make sure he also gets the help he needs so this doesn’t happen again.” Tim shook his head at Jase. “You do what you have to do Jase.” Tim turned his back on Jase and stormed off. Jase called after him. “Tim...wait, please.” But Tim never looked back and stormed out of Mid Wilshire. Jase looked at Lucy pleadingly. Lucy sighed. “Give him some time. But you two really should have told us about this before we had to hear it from Sgt. Grey. I think he’s really hurt by that.” ” Nyla looked at Lucy sympathetically. “There wasn’t any time, Lucy.” Lucy glared at her. “You should have made time! If you had time enough to call a lawyer, you had time enough to call us!” Lucy shook her head in frustration and hurried after Tim. Nyla and Jase grimly looked at each other, before they went back into the interrogation room. A very hungover Lt. Mitch Duffield looked at Jase through bloodshot eyes. “Is Cheyenne going to be ok?” Jase sat down next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. “I don’t know, Mitch. I just don’t know.” Mitch closed his eyes and sobbed as Jase and Nyla traded worried glances. He would never forgive himself if Cheyenne didn’t make it.


	5. The In Between

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheyenne is in the in between with her mother, as she struggles to understand what’s happening. Tim struggles to deal with his feelings of guilt and anger over everything that is happening and feels pulled between his love for Cheyenne, and his sympathy for Mitch.

Cheyenne closed her eyes as the snow and wind blew across her face and hair. Cheyenne finally opened her eyes and looked at her mother. “Mama, what is this place? Is it heaven?” Krista smiled at her and shook her head. “No, sweet pea, this is the in between.” Cheyenne frowned in confusion at her mother. “What’s the in between?” Krista glanced across the field of wildflowers, that were all different colors. “It’s whatever you want it to be, sweet pea. This is, as the saying goes, your party.” Cheyenne picked a cornflower blue wildflower and stared at it. “Why am I here?” Krista shrugged her shoulders. “I don’t know, sweet pea. But my guess is you do.” Cheyenne sighed and nodded as she looked at her mother. “It’s been so hard without you, mama. I miss you so much.” Krista smiled as she pulled Cheyenne into a hard hug. “I know, sweet pea. I miss you too. But I’ve been with you the whole time I’ve been gone. Oh, Chey, I’m so proud of you! You’ve accomplished so much in such a short time. And look...you have Tim, and Lucy. I love Lucy for how much she loves you. And you have Grayson.” Cheyenne eased back from her mother and looked to her right, towards the deep,blue sea. “But I want you, mama. I want you there with us.” Krista nodded as she took Cheyenne’s hand. “I know, sweet pea. I wish we’d had more time. But I’m always with you...in your memory, and in your heart.” 

Cheyenne fought back tears and repeated her question. “Mama, why am I here?” Krista smiled at her daughter as she wiped her tears away. “Because you’re scared and it’s holding you back. Remember when you were little, and you’d come crawl into my bed during thunderstorms or if you had a nightmare, because you were scared? It’s kind of like that. You’re scared now, to fully let me go, and get on with your life. You’ve been through a lot since I had to leave you, Chey. You haven’t really had a chance to mourn me or let me go. But sweet pea, it’s time to do that. You can’t stay here with me, not yet.” Cheyenne sobbed as she looked down at her hands. “But why?” Krista smiled at her. “Because it’s not your time yet. You have a lot of work to do and a lot left to accomplish. You have a lot of love to give...and receive.” Cheyenne sniffled as she nodded. “Can you tell me what I’m going to do?” Krista laughed and shook her head. “That’s not the way it works sweet pea. But I can tell you, to stop being afraid, and accept your new life; accept your destiny. Stop holding yourself back...from everyone and everything. It’s your time to shine now., and believe me, you’re going to shine brighter than any star ever could. But you have to go back to do that. ” Cheyenne looked at her mother, startled. “Grayson said the same thing to me.” Krista laughed and nodded as she winked at Cheyenne. “I know he did. He’s very special...isn’t he, sweet pea?” Cheyenne simply nodded as she grasped her mother’s hand. “Do I have to leave right now?” Krista shook her head and pulled Cheyenne close. “Not quite yet...but soon.”

Tim and Lucy were back at the hospital. Four days had passed since Cheyenne’s accident. Lucy was sitting by Cheyenne’s bedside. Jase and Nyla had come to see Cheyenne and bring Tim and Lucy some food. Tim had stormed out of the hospital room, refusing to acknowledge either of them. Nyla had glared at his back as Tim left. “I can’t believe he’s acting this way.” Lucy looked up from Cheyenne and rolled her eyes. “Nyla, you know Tim’s coping skills suck. And he’s still hurt, we both are, that you and Jase went behind our backs. I understand Mitch is a dear friend of yours and is in desperate need of help right now...” Nyla shook her head in frustration as Jase tried to explain. “It wasn’t like that, Lucy Lou. Mitch showed up at our house, covered in blood, his car barely driveable, and had no memory of what happened. I could smell the booze on him, so first we took him to a hospital to get treated, then we went straight to Mid Wilshire. We called Wesley on the way, because I knew Mitch was probably going to need a lawyer. It was after we got off the phone with Wesley that Sydney called us. We had no idea at first anything had happened to Cheyenne.” Lucy sighed deeply as Jase continued. “Our last deployment really screwed Mitch up. Things have gotten so bad, the Navy is kicking him out.” Lucy looked sympathetically at Jase. “What happened to him?” Jase shook his head. “I can’t discuss it Lucy Lou. But the Navy is all Mitch has. He was having nightmares, and extreme paranoia when we got back. He went to the VA for help, they kept giving him ibuprofen and telling him to come back in a week. They never did anything to help him. The nightmares got so bad, he’d force himself to stay awake as much as possible. And when that didn’t work, he’d drink himself to sleep. I knew the problem was getting bad, and I was trying to find a place for him in rehab, when...all of this happened.” Lucy sighed and shook her head. “What was the trigger this time?” Jase sighed as he looked out the hospital room window, watching the sunset. “He got his separation papers from the Navy... and a text from his ex wife saying that she was getting married and she and their kids were moving to the East Coast. She has sole custody of them. And barely let’s him see them. He went on a bender after getting the news.” Jase sadly glanced at Cheyenne, who was on a ventilator with a tube down her throat. Jase turned back to the sunset as the sound of Lucy and Nyla’s crying mixed with the beeping sounds of the machines Cheyenne was hooked up to. 

Tim sighed as he stood on the hospital roof, gazing out over the Los Angeles skyline. Most people weren’t allowed up here, but he knew one of the nurses on duty on Cheyenne’s floor, and she’d given him and a few others access. Tim looked up at the night sky and prayed. He briefly thought of Krista, and felt a tear slide down his cheek. He felt like a complete failure right at that moment...he hadn’t been able to protect or save Krista, and now it looked like he wouldn’t be able to do either of those things for Cheyenne either.


	6. Encouraged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krista encourages Cheyenne to be brave and let her go, and to accept her new life. Colonel Bradford, Tim’s father, encourages Tim to let go of his anger and fear before it costs him everything. And Cheyenne’s current predicament encourages Grayson to share his true feelings.

Tim turned at the sound of footsteps and was surprised to see his father, Colonel Stephen Bradford, walking towards him. Stephen came to stand beside his son as he looked out over Los Angeles. Tim sighed as he looked at him. “Everything ok, dad? Any change?” Stephen sadly shook his head. “No change in Cheyenne...or you either for that matter.” Tim rolled his eyes. He knew that tone of voice...another infamous Colonel Bradford lecture was on the way. “Not now dad, please.” Stephen glanced at his son. “Now’s the absolute perfect time for you to yank your head out of your ass.” Tim gaped at his father. “Excuse me?” Stephen sighed as he turned and faced his son. “Timothy, I couldn’t be any prouder of you. You are a great person, a strong man, a good brother, an incredible cop...and I’m pretty sure you’ll make a much better husband than I have and you’re an amazing father.” Tim started to say something but Stephen interrupted him. “But right now, you’re being pretty much an asshole to your own blood.” Tim glared at him. “So this is about Jase.” Stephen nodded at him. “Partly...it’s partly about you.” Tim rolled his eyes as Stephen continued. “Son, your job, as a cop, is to help people and protect them. It’s also your job to do that for your fellow cops.” Tim looked at his father as Stephen sighed. “That applies to your job as a soldier as well. That’s all Jase is trying to do. He’s a medic...his job is to take care of people, and try to help heal them.” 

Tim closed his eyes as he held his temper and his patience. “Dad...” But Stephen interrupted him again. “I know everything, son. Sgt. Grey told me.” Tim nodded as he looked at his father. “Then you also know Jase’s teammate almost killed Cheyenne, and left her there.” Stephen nodded and sighed. “I do know that. I also know he was four times the legal limit because of how much he’d had to drink. He could have hit his own mother and he would have been too drunk to notice. What I also know, Timothy, is how easily you throw the walls up and shut everyone out when you think you’re right. But son, you’re not always right, and you’re not right in this case either. You have a right to your anger, and hurt. But not if you let those two things push everyone, and everything away. Because bottom line Timothy, you’re scared...we all are. Remember that. You’re not the only one in danger of losing something here. Don’t lose even more because of your anger, hurt, and fear.” And with that, Stephen clamped a hand on his son’s shoulder before he left Tim standing there. 

Cheyenne fearfully looked at her mother as they sat in the field of wildflowers watching the snowfall. “It’s going to hurt, mama. If I go back, I’ll be in so much pain at first.” Krista elbowed Cheyenne and tickled her making Cheyenne laugh. “Aren’t you the big college athlete? You can totally handle this, sweet pea.” Cheyenne sadly laughed as she looked at her mother. “I miss you so much, mama.” Krista laughed and cried as she pulled Cheyenne close. “I miss you too, sweet pea. Be brave, my strong, sweet girl. You’re going to be ok, Cheyenne. Inside, you always have been.”

Jase came out onto the rooftop and saw Tim doing something that he rarely if ever saw him do...Tim was crying. Jase sighed as he slowly walked up to Tim. Tim turned and saw Jase coming towards him, and quickly wiped his eyes. No words were exchanged at first, but Jase did put his hand on Tim’s shoulder. Tim sighed as his head dropped. “She’s in a coma, Jase.” Jase sadly nodded. “Sure seems that way. I’m so sorry, Tim. If I could do anything to change it, I would.” Tim nodded as he looked at Jase. “What’s happening with Mitch?” Jase turned to face Tim. “He’ll serve 3 years in prison, suspended license for three years after he gets out, mandatory rehab after he gets out. Mandatory counseling. Though all of that is subject to change...” Tim knew what Jase meant...subject to change if Cheyenne died. 

Grayson had come to sit with Cheyenne while John, Angela, and Nyla took Lucy to get something to eat. Lucy hadn’t wanted to go at first, but they had insisted on it. Grayson felt the tears roll down his face as he looked at Cheyenne. Grayson sighed as the admission tore from him, the truth he’d tried so hard to hide. “I love you so damn much, Chey. Please come back, Pickle.” Grayson sighed as he closed his eyes. He bent his head and rested it on her hospital bed as he held her hand in his. A few minutes later, Grayson sat up quickly. He could have sworn he felt Cheyenne’s fingers move. He quickly stood up and bent over her. “Cheyenne? Cheyenne can you hear me?” Grayson turned at the gasps and saw Tim, Lucy, Jase, Nyla, John, Colonel Bradford, and Angela standing there. Lucy looked at Grayson questioningly. “Gray...what?” Grayson looked back at Cheyenne before he looked back at Jase. “Jase, go get the doctor.” Jase quickly nodded and rushed off.


	7. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krista helps Cheyenne come to terms with her past. Cheyenne hears Tim, Lucy, and Grayson calling for her.

Cheyenne looked at her mother. Krista smiled at her in return. “It’s time sweet pea. You’ve been gone a long time.” Cheyenne looked at her mom, confused. “It’s only been a couple of hours.” Krista shook her head. “Time’s a funny thing, sweet pea. Much funnier than Einstein ever figured out...down there they think it’s 4 days.” Cheyenne looked off into the distance and sighed. She really didn’t want to leave her mother. But she wasn’t ready to die yet...and her mother said it wasn’t her time to be here yet. Cheyenne looked back at her mother. “Mama, will you be ok here? I think that’s one reason it hurts so much to think about you; I’m so worried about you and have no idea if you’re ok.” Krista smiled at her daughter. “You’ve always been so concerned about others, Chey. I’m fine, sweet pea. I mean, I miss you, and wish I’d had more time with you. But I’m ok.” Krista stood up and held a hand out to Cheyenne. Cheyenne grabbed her mother’s hand and got to her feet. Krista pulled Cheyenne into a hard hug. Mother and daughter embraced for a long time. Krista eased back as she framed Cheyenne’s face in her hands. “I love you, sweet pea. Remember, I’m always with you...always. You may not be able to see me or hear me. But if you listen to your heart, you’ll know what I’m saying, because that’s where I’ll be.” Cheyenne tearfully nodded as she smiled at her mother. “See you later, mama. I love you forever.” Krista smiled as she let go of Cheyenne’s face. “Tell your daddy I said hi, and I’m really happy for him.” Suddenly a strong wind picked up, and Cheyenne could hear Grayson, Tim, Lucy, Jase, and Nyla calling for her. Krista smiled at her daughter. “It’s time for you to go sweet pea. I love you, always. Now, go, Cheyenne. Go find out who you are...go find out all the wonderful things that are in store for you.” 

Cheyenne glanced in the direction of the voices, and then back at her mother. Cheyenne gave her mother one last, quick hug. “‘Bye, mama. I love you.” Cheyenne took off running as the voices grew louder. She glanced back one last time and saw her mother wave and smile at her. She heard Grayson first. “C’mon, Pickle! C’mon! Don’t you quit on us!” Then she heard Tim’s voice. “Cheyenne! Get back here right now!” Cheyenne shook her head and laughed...that was her dad’s T.O.’s voice. And next, she heard Lucy. “We love you, Cheyenne! Come back honey, please! Please don’t leave us!” Cheyenne ran faster, and faster, and faster, through the vivid field of wildflowers, towards the sound of the voices. She ran until she reached the edge of the wildflowers and jumped off the cliff, falling towards the beautiful, deep blue sea...and landed back inside herself. 

The doctor and two nurses were at Cheyenne’s bedside testing her reflexes, response to pain stimuli, and her vital signs. A nurse, whose name tag read Reba Nelson, smiled at the doctor as she checked Cheyenne’s pulse. “Pulse is getting stronger, Doctor.” Tim, Lucy, and Grayson were calling her name, cheering her on in the same way they would at her volleyball games. “C’mon Chey! You can do it!” And just as Tim gently grabbed her hand, Cheyenne opened her eyes. Her eyelids flitted open several times. Then her eyes went wide, and she began to panic. She couldn’t breathe, she couldn’t get a breath. But Grayson’s voice broke through her panic as he squatted down at her level so she could see him. “Easy, Pickle. You’ve got a tube down your throat to help you breathe.” Cheyenne’s eyes were still wide with fright and Grayson raised his voice as he pointed to his face. “Cheyenne! Right here! You look right into my eyes, Angel. Your dad and mumsy and a crap load of other people are here. You’re going to be ok. You look right at me.” Cheyenne clung to Grayson’s happy and excited gaze like it was a lifeline, as her hand squeezed Tim’s in a death grip. Tim brushed her hair out of her face. “We’re right here, sweetheart. We’ve got you.” 

Lucy worriedly looked at the doctor. “When can we take the tube out?” The doctor gently smiled at her. “She just came back to us. Let’s give it a little while to see if she’s going to stay awake.” The doctor moved closer to Cheyenne as his nurses scooted out of the way. He looked at Cheyenne and smiled. “Welcome back, Cheyenne. Can you hear me and understand me? Blink three times if you can.” Cheyenne blinked three times. The doctor smiled at her. “Good girl. Now, squeeze my hand.” Cheyenne squeezed the doctor’s hand with much more strength than he’d have thought possible. “Wow. Impressive grip there, young lady.” He took a pin light out of his white lab coat and turned it on. “Ok, Cheyenne, follow the light, just with your eyes.” The doctor waved the light around and was pleased to see her pupils were responsive and reactive. He gave a nod of satisfaction as he looked at Tim and Lucy. “Well, I don’t know where she went for those 4 days, but it seems she’s back with us. I’ll check back in a couple of hours. If she continues to improve, she’ll probably come off the vent later tonight.” Everyone sighed with relief as Tim moved aside so Cheyenne could see her mumsy, her Lucy. Lucy gave Cheyenne a watery smile as Cheyenne weakly turned her head. “Hi sweet pea. I’m so glad you’re back.” Cheyenne’s eyes went wide as she realized Lucy had unknowingly called her the same nickname that Krista had always called her. And Cheyenne knew in that moment, she not only had her mumsy, but she had her mother too.


	8. Disclosure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The doctor discloses what Cheyenne’s future will look like. Cheyenne heard what Grayson disclosed while she was in the in between, but doesn’t want to face it yet. Cheyenne hasn’t disclosed yet, to anyone, where she went or who she saw in the in between.

Cheyenne groggily opened her eyes when she felt a sharp cramp in her left foot. Cheyenne glared at the doctor, who smiled at her in return. “Excellent, Cheyenne. I imagine you’re about ready for that tube to come out, aren’t you?” Cheyenne rapidly blinked three times. Tim chuckled as Lucy held her hand. The doctor looked at his nurses and nodded, before looking back at Cheyenne. “Ok, Cheyenne here’s what I need you to do. When I tell you to, cough as strongly as you can, ok? Just a warning...it’s not going to be fun taking the tube out, and you’ll have a very sore throat for a day or two, but it will go away. My advice is to talk as little as possible if at all the next few days.” Cheyenne blinked three times as the nurses finished prepping for the tube removal. “Ok, Cheyenne here we go. 1, 2, 3, cough, cough, keep going...” Cheyenne grimaced and winced as the doctor removed the tube. Tim helped her sit up as she coughed. Her gag reflex kicked in and she squeezed Tim’s hand through the pain. Cheyenne weakly fell back against Tim’s arms as the tube was finally out. She painfully looked at the doctor and pointed to her throat. “I know hon, it hurts like hell. I promise in a day or two your throat will feel much better. How about some ice chips?” Cheyenne quickly nodded as the doctor chuckled. “I’ll go get you some. Well done, Cheyenne. Well done.”

The doctor left the room as Cheyenne sighed. Tim gently laid her back against the pillows. Lucy brushed her hair from her face. “Great job, sweet pea. You’ll be better in no time. And Tim and I will be right there with you, every step of the way.” Cheyenne weakly smiled at Lucy before her eyes drifted closed. Soon she was fast asleep. The doctor returned shortly with the ice chips as well as to update Tim and Lucy. According to the latest bloodwork, brain scans, and other tests that had been run on Cheyenne, she was on the road to recovery. Tim turned into Lucy’s arms and they clung to each other, weak with relief. Tim glanced at the doctor. “Chey’s a college volleyball player. She plays for Pepperdine. Will she ever be able to play volleyball again?” Before the doctor could answer, Lucy spoke up. “After college, Cheyenne wanted to join the police academy. Will she be able to do that?” The doctor looked at both of them patiently. “I expect Cheyenne to make a full recovery. However, if she wants to get back to playing college ball, and successfully complete the police academy, that will be up to her. She’ll have to push herself, but she can do it.” Tim nodded as the doctor gently smiled at them. “I’ve got to finish my rounds. I’ll be back later to check on Cheyenne. You two really need to get some rest, and some food.” The doctor bid them goodbye, as he left the room. Tim and Lucy pulled each other close and wept with relief. Cheyenne was going to be ok. 

Cheyenne woke up the next morning and grimaced. Her throat hurt like hell, but it was already starting to feel better, and definitely felt better than yesterday. She softly smiled as she all the gifts that were now flooding her hospital room...bouquets of flowers, edible bouquets of fruit, stuffed animals, a really pretty quilt, even boxes of chocolates. A huge pink teddy bear, several feet high, sat in the corner of Cheyenne’s hospital room. It was from her teammates. Cheyenne then noticed Grayson was sitting next to her, and was currently chowing down on one of her boxes of chocolates. Cheyenne scowled at him as Grayson laughed at her. “Don’t give me that look, Pickle. It not like you can eat this stuff right now anyway., and I’m starving. I’ve either been on shift or here with you, so cut me some slack.” Cheyenne rolled her eyes as Grayson unwrapped another piece of chocolate and popped it into his mouth. “Your dad and mumsy went home for a bit to eat, shower and rest. They’ll be back after lunch. So you’re stuck with me until then. Everyone else has been in and out.” Cheyenne weakly nodded and closed her eyes. It wasn’t long before Grayson dozed off as well, in a chair right beside Cheyenne’s hospital bed. 

Two hours later, Cheyenne woke up again. She weakly turned her head and saw Grayson was still sitting next to her. She weakly smiled at him as she watched him dozing. When Cheyenne had been in in the in between, she’d heard Grayson’s admission. But she wasn’t exactly sure in what way he meant it, and as much as wanted to know, she just didn’t have the strength or energy to face that yet. Whatever way he loved her, Cheyenne was utterly grateful to have him in her life. He’d been there for her through everything she’d been through since coming she’d come to California...most of the time without even being asked. Cheyenne sighed as she continued to look tenderly at him. Grayson heard her, as his eyes quickly opened. He sat up and rubbed his face. He looked at her and gave her a sleepy smile. “Hey, Pickle. Feel better after your nap?” Cheyenne softly nodded. Grayson scooted closer to her. “You need anything? Something to drink? Ice chips?” Cheyenne nodded before pointing to her stomach. Grayson grinned at her. “Of course...you’re starving. Ok, I’ll get a nurse in here and see what we can do about some food.” Grayson stood up and stretched before he bent over Cheyenne, bringing his face close to hers. “I’ll be right back, ok?” Cheyenne nodded as Grayson gently kissed her forehead, before heading out of the room.


	9. Interruptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheyenne starts to tell Grayson about the in between, but is interrupted by a nurse who’s come to help Cheyenne with her first shower since the accident. Tim starts to tell Cheyenne why she wound up in the hospital, realizing she has no memory of the accident, but Jase and Nyla’s arrival interrupts him. The doctor comes to check on Cheyenne, but is interrupted by Tim, who wants to know why Cheyenne can’t remember the accident.

Cheyenne had been thrilled when the doctor had given his ok for her to eat real food. Granted, it was all soft foods...things like yogurt, applesauce, cottage cheese, etc. Cheyenne had gobbled every spoonful up, scowling at Grayson as he’d laughed at her. “Don’t worry, Pickle, you’ll be back to eating cheeseburgers and pizza soon enough.” Grayson waited for the nurse to check Cheyenne’s vitals and leave the room before giving Cheyenne the bad news. Grayson cleared his throat. “So listen, Chey. Your parents know what was going on before the accident. I had to tell them. I know you didn’t want me to, but in light of everything that happened...” Grayson sighed as he looked at her. He hated betraying her confidence, but he’d known in this case that he’d had no choice. Cheyenne sighed and nodded, and for the first time in several days, spoke. Her voice came out rough and raspy. “It’s ok.” She winced and her right hand automatically went to her throat. Grayson shot her a sympathetic look as Cheyenne spoke again. “Are they really mad at me?” Grayson leaned forward from his chair and took Cheyenne’s hand in his. “No, Angel, they’re not mad at you. Maybe under normal circumstances they’d be irritated, at most. They’re just happy you’re going to be ok...we all are. You scared us there, for a minute, when you weren’t waking up.” Cheyenne nodded and closed her eyes, as she squeezed Grayson’s hand. She was dying to tell someone. 

Grayson frowned at Cheyenne as she opened her eyes. “Chey? Are you ok? What is it? Do you need me to get the doctor?” Cheyenne shook her head, but just as she was about to tell Grayson about her otherworldly experience, another nurse came into the room; she smiled at Cheyenne, and Grayson. “Hi, Cheyenne, my name is Robin. Now that you’ve had your breathing tube removed, how does a shower and fresh hospital gown sound? We can also change your bedding too.” Cheyenne suddenly realized how much she smelled, and she probably looked even worse. She glanced at Grayson and blushed, suddenly very self conscious in front of him. Just then, Tim and Lucy came into the room. Robin smiled at them and looked at Cheyenne. “I can come back later?” Cheyenne quickly shook her head. “No, please. I’d love a shower and fresh bedding. I feel so gross.” Robin nodded in understanding. “I’m sure you do. I can help you with a shower and I’ll get housekeeping in here to change the bedding.” Cheyenne smiled gratefully at her. Tim and Lucy glanced at each other, as Lucy spoke to the nurse. “Should we come back later?” Robin shook her head. “No, it won’t take too long, and I’m sure Cheyenne will probably be glad someone is here with her.” Tim and Lucy nodded as Grayson stood up. He ruffled Cheyenne’s hair. “Well, Pickle, I’m going to head home, let Sheeba out, and grab a few hours of sleep. I’ll come back tonight, ok?” Cheyenne smiled and nodded at Grayson as he shook Tim’s hand and gave Lucy a quick hug before he left. As Grayson walked to his truck, he wondered what it was that Cheyenne had been about to tell him before the nurse had come into the room. He thought about the cute, young, pretty nurse named Robin that had come to help Cheyenne. He rolled his eyes as he shook his head, realizing that he wasn’t attracted to her whatsoever...because these days, his eyes, and his heart, were full of Cheyenne. 

Thirty minutes later, a clear and much better smelling Cheyenne was happily laying down in her hospital bed, snuggled down into the fresh, clean sheets and blankets. Lucy shook her head and laughed. “You look better already, Chey.” Cheyenne smiled, her voice still raspy as she spoke. She really wanted to tell Tim and Lucy about what happened to her. But she was afraid it would hurt Lucy’s feelings. Then she realized she didn’t know everything that had happened. Cheyenne suddenly realized she had no idea how she ended up in the hospital. The last thing she remembered was waking up in her dorm room...hungover and starving. She glanced over at Tim, who was watching her closely. He closed his eyes and Cheyenne knew that he knew what she was about to ask him. Tim opened his eyes as Cheyenne cleared her throat. “Daddy...what happened to me? Was I in some sort of accident? What happened?” Just at that moment, Nyla and Jase walked in. Cheyenne smiled at them as they went to her hospital bed. They each very gently hugged her, as Jase raised an eyebrow at Tim. “Ahh...did we come at a bad time?” Tim and Lucy glanced at each other before Cheyenne frowned at all of them. “What’s going on?” Tim leaned forward in his chair, his elbows resting on his thighs as he looked up grimly at Jase. “Before you guys got here, Cheyenne asked what had happened to her that put her in the hospital.” Jase sighed as he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

Just then, the doctor came in...and stepped right back out of the room as Tim ushered him out and closed the door. The doctor frowned at Tim in concern. “Officer Bradford? Is everything alright?” Tim grimly shook his head. “No, I don’t think it is. Cheyenne just asked me and my fiancée what happened to her to put her in the hospital. She clearly has no memory of the accident.” The doctor sighed and nodded as he looked at Tim. “That’s actually very common after such a traumatic event. She might never remember, or she might begin having flashbacks. She might even eventually remember bits and pieces of the accident, but never fully remember it. We just have to wait and see. But since she asked, you need to be honest with her and tell her what happened. Knowing what happened will help her in her recovery, believe it or not.” Tim sighed and nodded, preparing himself to give Cheyenne the answers she was seeking.


	10. Believe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheyenne finally tells Grayson about the in between and her experience there. Grayson encourages her to tell Tim and Lucy about the in between as well.

Tim sighed as he sat in a lounge chair on his patio, sipping his beer as he watched the flames dance in the outside fire pit. Cheyenne had taken the news ok. She’d cried at first, especially when she’d found out who was responsible for the accident. She’d come clean with Tim and Lucy about Grayson finding her drunk in a bar just a few hours before the accident. She knew that Tim and Lucy already knew the truth, but they both appreciated that she’d owned up to what she’d done. Cheyenne had been very relived at the news that she could still play volleyball and one day join the police academy...but it would be a tough road to recovery.

Cheyenne’s volleyball team and coaches had come by to see her, and Tim and Lucy had taken the opportunity to come home for a bit, since they’d practically been living at the hospital. Lucy opened the french doors that led to the patio, and came outside to sit with Tim. The sun had already set and the evening was turning cool. Lucy came to where Tim was seated and curled up in his arms. He couldn’t help but smile as Lucy rested her cheek on his chest and stretched out on top of him. Lucy sighed in contentment as Tim kissed the top of her head. “You and the big three ok?” Lucy nodded her head. “Yes, daddy, we’re all fine.” Lucy opened her eyes and looked up at him as Tim took a long pull from his beer. “Are you ok?” Tim just sighed for an answer. Lucy continued to look at him. “You know, Tim, we need to make things right with Jase and Nyla. Especially you. He’s like a brother to you. If Cheyenne can forgive them and Mitch, for all that’s happened, we need to also. And honestly, Jase and Nyla really didn’t do anything wrong.” Tim sighed and nodded. “I know. I know this was all just a terrible accident. I’m just angry it had to happen to Cheyenne.” Lucy kissed his cheek. “I know, I am too. But thank God, she’s going to be ok.” Tim finished his beer and set it down on the table next to the lounge chair; he wrapped Lucy tightly in his arms. He kissed her forehead as he laid his cheek on top of her forehead and pulled her close. “I never would have gotten through this without you, Boot.” Lucy looked up at him and smiled. “Yes you would have...you just did it better with me.” Tim smirked at her and planted a deep, dreamy kiss on her mouth. Tim started to pull away, but Lucy was suddenly frantic for him and kissed him again, hungrily, making Tim moan. He eased back just enough to see her eyes. “Can we go make things right with Jase and Nyla later?” Lucy quickly nodded as she pulled him back to her. They hungrily kissed each other as Tim slowly sat up, framing Lucy’s face in his hands. “Let’s take this inside, Boot.” They kissed each other and tore at each other’s clothes as they made their way back inside. They made it as far as the couch in the living room before they were both naked, sweaty, and Tim was driving himself deep inside Lucy. 

Back at the hospital, Cheyenne was staring at the wall in her hospital room when Grayson walked in. He frowned as he glanced around the room before looking back at Cheyenne. “Where is everyone? You’re here by yourself?” Cheyenne nodded as she turned to look at him. “My volleyball team just left. Daddy and mumsy aren’t back yet...they’ll probably be here soon.” She spied the takeout bag in his hands and grinned. “Is that for me?” Grayson laughed and nodded at her. “It is indeed...if you think your throat can handle it. If not, I’ll eat it.” Grayson unpacked the meal and set it up on Cheyenne’s bedside table. Cheyenne’s eyes went wide with excitement as she squealed with delight. “Beef and broccoli! And you even got me steamed dumplings and cream cheese and crab rangoons! Grayson, you’re the absolute best!” Grayson chuckled as he helped Cheyenne into a better position to eat. “Thanks...it’s a gift. Really though, Pickle, just try it. If it hurts your throat, don’t eat it. I’ll go get you something else.” Cheyenne looked at Grayson adoringly as she dug into her food... and was happy to discover the food didn’t hurt her throat too badly. 

A short time later, Cheyenne was pleasantly full from dinner, for the first time in a while. Grayson had disposed of her trash for her and gotten her fresh ice chips and found a nurse to refill her water bottle. Grayson was studying Cheyenne as she toyed with her hospital blanket...something was clearly on her mind. He turned the tv off and scooted his chair closer to her hospital bed. Cheyenne looked at him as he softly smiled at her. “Want to talk about it?” Cheyenne leaned her head back into her pillow and slightly shook her head. “How do you always know?” Grayson smirked at her. “Two reasons. Because I’m that good, and because I can pretty much read you like an open book...with big print. Now...what’s up?” Cheyenne rolled her eyes. “You’re not as good as you seem to think.” Grayson looked at her, patiently waiting as Cheyenne gathered her thoughts. “Gray...do you believe in...like...the afterlife?” Grayson thought about it for a minute before answering. “You mean, do I believe in heaven, angels, spirits, that type of thing?” Cheyenne nodded as Grayson shrugged his shoulders. “Sure, I do.” Cheyenne almost desperately looked at Grayson, needing clarity. “Why? How do you know any of that stuff is real?” Grayson propped his feet up on Cheyenne’s hospital bed. “Well, I don’t know for sure that any of that exists. None of us do. But...the universe is a huge place. Seems like an awful waste of space to me if we’re the only things in it. I think something is out there...somewhere, and I’m not talking about aliens or UFO’s. Why do you ask?” Cheyenne gathered her courage and told him. “Because I was there... I saw it. I experienced it. My mama was there too. I got to see her and talk to her and spend time with her. It’s why I didn’t come back right away.” Cheyenne studied Grayson’s reaction closely to see if he doubted her or just thought she was nuts. But he simply smiled at her. “You saw your mother?” Cheyenne nodded as Grayson sighed. “I’m happy for you Chey...and maybe a little jealous. I wish I could see and talk to my mother again.”

Cheyenne reached for Grayson’s hand...there was something else Cheyenne had to know. Grayson looked at her, puzzled, as Cheyenne grabbed his hand. “I heard you, Gray. While I was in the in between. I heard what you said to me.” Grayson didn’t understand...at first. “You heard me calling for you? We all were.” Cheyenne sighed in frustration. “No...I mean yes, I heard you, but that’s not what I’m talking about. I heard what you said...before that. And my mama thinks you’re really special.” Whatever Grayson’s reaction to that would have been, Cheyenne would have to wait to find out, because just then, Tim and Lucy showed up. Grayson let go of Cheyenne’s hand, but not before giving it a quick squeeze, and moved so Lucy could have his chair. Lucy gave Grayson a quick hug, before sitting next to Cheyenne. She smiled at Cheyenne. “You’re feeling better aren’t you?” Cheyenne smiled and nodded. “Yes, mumsy, I am. Grayson brought me real food.” Lucy laughed at that as Tim stepped to the other side of her hospital bed. He looked at her with concerned eyes. “How’s your leg, arm, and shoulder? Is it time for pain medicine?” Cheyenne smiled at him as she shook her head. “I’m ok right now...daddy.” Tim pulled up another chair as he smiled at her. “That’s the second time you’ve called me that.” Cheyenne chuckled at him. “Because you are my daddy.” Cheyenne glanced nervously at Grayson, who nodded his head encouragingly at her. “Tell them, Chey. They’ll believe you...just like I do.”


	11. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheyenne tells Tim and Lucy about her experience in the in between. Cheyenne is finally released from the hospital. Tim and Lucy make things right with Nyla and Jase.

Cheyenne looked hesitantly at Tim and Lucy...especially Lucy. Cheyenne adored Lucy and really didn’t want to hurt her feelings. Lucy gently grabbed Cheyenne’s hand. “It’s ok, Chey. You can tell us anything...you know that.” Cheyenne glanced around the room and saw the patient faces looking back at her. She took a deep breath and finally got the words out as she looked at Tim. “Remember when I wouldn’t wake up for those four days?” Tim nodded as he tenderly looked at her. “I remember. Four of the scariest days of my life.” Cheyenne softly smiled at him. “Well, there’s a reason that happened. I went to a place...a place called the in between. Mama was there...I saw her, I spoke to her. I spent time with her. She says hi and she’s happy for you by the way.” Cheyenne then looked pleadingly at Lucy. “I’m sorry if that hurts you, mumsy. Please don’t be upset. I know how much you love daddy.”

Cheyenne fought back tears as Lucy kissed her palm. Tim was speechless and didn’t know what to say...but as usual, Lucy knew exactly what to say. “Oh...sweet pea. I’m not upset. And I believe you...we both do.” Lucy glanced at Tim, who firmly nodded, as Lucy spoke the words in her heart... and they just happened to be the words Cheyenne needed to hear. “Now you listen to me, Cheyenne. Yes, I love your dad very much, and he loves me. We might be each other’s greatest love, but we’re not each other’s first love. I know Krista was your dad’s first love...and that’s ok. I want both of you to talk about her, and remember her, and celebrate her...she deserves that, and so do we. It’s ok to miss her, Chey. It’s ok to talk about her. From everything I know about her, I think Krista and I would have been great friends. I’m sorry I never got the chance to meet her.” Cheyenne smiled gratefully at Lucy as Tim looked at Lucy with all the love in the world. 

Lucy smiled at Cheyenne. “Chey...did you know before I became a cop, I studied to be a psychiatrist?” Cheyenne shook her head as Lucy continued. “That’s what I originally had planned for a career. I learned a lot in my studies about what trauma can do to the body, and mind, and brain. I think you went to the in between because you haven’t been dealing with the trauma of losing your mother. So much else has happened since then, you’ve barely had time to stop and take a breath. Sometimes it takes new trauma to help us deal with old trauma. I think you took so long to wake up from your accident, because you were finally dealing with losing your mother, and letting her go.” Cheyenne sent Lucy a watery laugh. “That’s exactly what she said to me. But I know now, even when I can’t see her, she’s with me.” Lucy tilted her head to the side and smiled. “That’s right, sweet pea. She is. How’d you figure that out?” Cheyenne grasped Lucy’s hand tightly. “That nickname you just called me...sweet pea. Mama called me that all the time, for as long as I can remember.” Lucy gasped as she smiled at Cheyenne. “I didn’t even realize I’d started calling you that...I’ll stop since that was a special thing for you and your mother.” Cheyenne shook her head. “It’s ok mumsy...I don’t mind if you call me that.” 

One week later, Cheyenne was finally released from the hospital. Tim and Lucy were driving Cheyenne back to their house. They grinned at each other as they heard Cheyenne gasp. “Oh my gosh...look at that!” There, in the front yard, was a huge crowd of people clapping and cheering Cheyenne’s homecoming. Cheyenne’s volleyball team was there, along with her coaches. Grayson, John, Jase, Nyla, Jackson, Sterling, Brenna, Sgt. Grey, Angela and Wesley were there. Tim’s parents, sister, and his sister’s kids were there too. Cheyenne’s team was holding up a big sign that said ‘Welcome Home #25’, which was Cheyenne’s jersey number. Tim parked in the driveway as Grayson opened the back door and grinned. “Welcome home, Pickle.” He helped Cheyenne out of the truck, as she was swarmed by her teammates and her mom and dad’s colleagues. 

A couple of hours later the welcome home party was in full swing. Sgt. Grey John, and Jase had sprung for twenty pizzas, all different varieties. Cheyenne was in the living room, her leg propped up on the couch, laughing with her aunt and grandparents, cousins, teammates, Grayson, John, Jackson, and Sterling. Sgt. Grey, Brenna, Angela, and Wesley were chatting. Jase and Nyla were in the kitchen, spreading out the pizzas, plates, and napkins in a buffet style. Tim and Lucy came into the kitchen and Tim cleared his throat. Jase and Nyla turned around as Tim sighed. Lucy rolled her eyes at him as she spoke up. “What he’s trying to say is...we’re both really sorry. We love you guys...you’re our family.” Lucy looked at them pleadingly as did Tim. Nyla smiled and walked over to them. She gave them both a big hug. “It’s ok. We’re sorry too. Honestly, if that had been Lila, I’d have been ready to kill someone. I should have been more understanding.” Lucy fiercely returned Nyla’s hug, as did Tim. Jase hadn’t said a word, so Tim walked over to him. Tim grasped Jase’s shoulder. “Jase, I’m sorry. Really. You’re like a brother to me... and I shouldn’t have jumped to the conclusions I did...especially when you were right. I was in a very similar place to Mitch, when I came home from my last deployment.” Jase looked at Tim and softly smiled at him. “It’s ok, bro. I get it. You’re still my boneheaded, stubborn brother from another mother.” Tim smirked at him as they heartily shook hands. Nyla and Lucy smiled at each other. 

Just then, Wesley came into the kitchen. “You four need to come with me. Cheyenne has something to tell you...and before any of you say a word, hear her out, ok? She came up with this idea all on her own.” Wesley stalked back out of the kitchen as Tim, Lucy, Jase, and Nyla hurried out of the kitchen to see what Cheyenne had in store for them now.


	12. Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheyenne surprises everyone when she pleads to the judge on Mitch’s case for his release.

Tim, Lucy, Cheyenne, Jase, and Nyla were headed to see Judge Nathan Thomas, the judge who had handed down the punishment for Jase’s teammate, Mitch, who had the caused the accident that had critically injured Cheyenne. Since Mitch was no longer in the Navy, he was subject to the civilian judicial system, not the military judicial system. Tim parked in the parking lot of the L.A. County Courthouse, and looked at Cheyenne in the rear view mirror. “I’ll ask one last time, are you absolutely sure this is what you want, Chey?” Cheyenne barely managed to hide her eye roll. She’d had several lengthy discussions with her parents on the issue...but Cheyenne knew in her heart this was the right thing to do. “Yes daddy, I’m absolutely positive.” Tim sighed and nodded. He hoped he’d learn to be as forgiving as Cheyenne. 

Cheyenne had become pretty good using one crutch, while her leg, arm, and shoulder were all still bandaged and braced. Tim and Jase helped her into the elevator, which Tim had insisted they take. They were all meeting Wesley, who was Mitch’s attorney, and Mitch, and the judge. Cheyenne was about to show them all what forgiveness looks like, and what kind of woman she was becoming. Cheyenne was a little nervous about meeting with a judge, and seeing Mitch for the first time since the accident but she hid it well. 

Mitch and Wesley were the first to arrive in the judge’s office. Mitch looked at Wesley nervously. “You don’t know what’s going on?” Wesley did know, but he wanted to keep Mitch from getting his hopes up. “Let’s just wait and see.” Tim, Lucy, Cheyenne, Nyla, and Jase arrived a short time later. Mitch’s eyes went wide with shock, before he broke down into tears. He slowly walked to Cheyenne with Tim and Lucy flanking her on each side. “I’m so damn sorry Cheyenne. You’ll never know how sorry.” Mitch hung his head as Cheyenne hobbled to him. Using her good arm, she gently pulled Mitch into a hug. “I know you are. I know you never meant for any of this to happen. I forgive you, Mitch.” Cheyenne tightened her arm around Mitch as she felt him crying. The judge’s secretary spoke to Wesley. “He’s ready for you; you can all go in now.” Wesley nodded, and everyone proceeded into the office. 

Judge Nathan Thomas, a middle aged man in his early fifties, with salt and pepper hair, still had his figure from his high school track star days. He glanced up as he saw the crowd of people slowly gather in his office. “Well, this is already interesting. Haven’t had this many people in my office since my third divorce. Let’s let the young lady sit first, since she’s clearly injured.” Cheyenne sat down as Wesley shook the judge’s hand. He then introduced everyone in the office. Judge Thomas shook hands with everyone, even Mitch, before looking at Cheyenne. “So, Miss Bradford, I understand this little get together was your idea. Fill me in.” 

Cheyenne nodded her head, and took a deep breath. And to the judge’s surprise, and Mitch’s surprise as well, she pleaded her case...on behalf of Mitch. “Judge Thomas, I want Lt. Duffield released. I know he made a terrible choice, and his choice could have killed me....but it didn’t. Lt. Duffield has deployed eleven times in service to our country... and he’s paid the price for it. He’s lost his job, his family, his home, all because our country is great at training our troops for war...but our country is clueless as to how to help our troops when they come back home. If they come home in a box, they’re revered and remembered. If they come home alive, they’re discarded and forgotten. Lt. Duffield has paid a steeper price for serving his country than any punishment our judicial system can dish out to him for the accident. He doesn’t need to be punished any further...what he needs is help...every veteran in his situation, or situations similar to his need our help.” The judge raised his eyebrows in surprise at Cheyenne’s impassioned speech. He looked at Cheyenne, hiding his smile as she squared her shoulders, knowing it must have hurt since one shoulder was still in a sling. “So, you’re throwing yourself on the mercy of this court for the drunk driver who injured you?” Cheyenne firmly nodded. “Yes sir, I am. Because he’s so much more than someone who made a bad choice...we’ve all made bad choices at some point. He’s also a U.S. Navy veteran who fought for my freedom... and yours. See the guy standing next to me? He’s Chief Jase Billings...also a Navy veteran and my dad’s cousin. Lt. Duffield saved Chief Billings’ life on one of their deployments.” The judge looked to Jase, who nodded. “It’s true, Judge Thomas.” Judge Thomas looked back at Cheyenne and sighed. “Ok Miss Bradford...by the way, I’m very impressed. It takes a lot of guts and a lot of forgiveness to do what you’re doing here today. So tell me what it is that you want.” Cheyenne glanced at Mitch, who was gaping at Cheyenne. She winked at him before looking back at the judge. “I want him released Judge Thomas. He doesn’t need prison, he needs rehab and counseling...which he did try to get when he first came home, but the veterans hospital either couldn’t or wouldn’t help him. Something that all veterans are promised is that during their service, they’ll receive counseling or help of any kind. That promise is broken more often than it’s kept, and our troops are paying for it.” Judge Thomas looked at Mitch, and then at Wesley before looking back at Cheyenne. After a few minutes thought, he nodded. “Ok, Miss Bradford, I’m going to grant your request. Lt. Duffield will be released, immediately...with a few stipulations.” Judge Thomas sent Mitch a stern look. “Lay off the booze, pills, and whatever else you’re doing. Mandatory in patient one year rehab, mandatory counseling three times a week for three years after that. Two year suspended driver’s license. And if you screw up again, I’ll throw the book at you myself.” Mitch looked at Wesley who was firmly nodding his head. Mitch stood up as the judge did, and shook his hand. “Thank you, Judge Thomas. Thank you so much.” Judge Thomas shrugged his shoulders. “Don’t thank me, son, thank this gutsy little lady beside you. She’s your guardian angel in this.” Mitch had tears streaming down his cheeks as he gently pulled Cheyenne into a hug. “Thank you, Cheyenne.”


	13. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitch is grateful beyond words at Cheyenne’s forgiveness and her help at getting him a second chance. Everyone is beyond proud of Cheyenne...especially Tim and Lucy. Jase finally discloses the traumatic event that practically ruined Mitch’s life.

Everyone had gathered outside the judge’s office. Mitch gently pulled Cheyenne into another hug. “Thank you, Cheyenne.” Cheyenne nodded as she hugged him back. “Go get well, Mitch. We’ll all still be here waiting for you when you’re out of rehab.” Mitch nodded as he eased back. No sooner had Mitch eased back than Jase was in his face. “You better thank your lucky stars for this LT. You pull this shit again, I’ll kill you myself. You’re better than this crap and we both know it.” Jase looked at Wesley. “Let me know when he’s released and I’ll pick him up and take him to rehab.” Wesley nodded as Mitch went up to Tim. He held his hand out, and though Tim hesitated at first, Tim and Mitch finally shook hands. Wesley led Mitch away as Lucy and Nyla grinned at Cheyenne. Lucy framed Cheyenne’s face in her hands. “Cheyenne, I am so damn proud of you...sweet pea.” Cheyenne grinned at her as Tim came to stand beside her. “Sometimes, I feel like you’re the one teaching me, Chey. C’mon, let’s go home.” Cheyenne looked at Tim hopefully. “Can we stop and get something to eat first? I’m starving.” Tim shook his head and chuckled as they all headed out. 

They all returned to Tim and Lucy’s house after stopping for Italian, and as soon as they walked inside, Cheyenne hobbled to the couch and flopped down on it. Jase sat down next to her as everyone else got comfortable. Cheyenne looked at Jase thoughtfully. “Jase...please tell me what happened to Mitch. He still looks so...haunted.” Jase sighed as he looked at Cheyenne. “I imagine he’ll always look like that. Ok... I’ll tell you, but I’m only saying this once, and it doesn’t leave this house.” Cheyenne nodded as Jase glanced around the room and realized Tim, Lucy, and Nyla were also listening. “Mitch was a sniper in the SEALS. His job was to provide what we call overwatch...to take out anyone who’s a direct threat to our troops on the ground. Mitch would go into abandoned buildings and set up his nest on the roof. Any enemy combatants he saw, that were threatening our troops, he’d take out.” Jase sighed as he continued. “One day, our team was helping a Marine battalion clear some buildings that were supposed to be abandoned...we were looking for a terrorist who was rumored to be hiding in one of the buildings. This guy, not the terrorist, came running out of one of the buildings we thought we’d cleared. He pointed an RPG at our vehicle. Mitch saw him in time and took him out.” Jase closed his eyes as he forced the rest out. “Unfortunately a young boy, around the age of 13 I’d guess, came out of that same building. He managed to pick up the weapon the guy had dropped, and then he too aimed it at us. Mitch was forced to take him out too. And he hates himself for it. But if he hadn’t killed that kid, myself and several others would probably be dead right now.” 

Cheyenne closed her eyes and shook her head. “Jesus.” Tim hung his head and shook it as Nyla and Lucy sadly glanced at each other. Cheyenne sighed deeply. “Poor Mitch...no wonder he always looks so haunted.” Jase nodded his head. “Yep. But Cheyenne, I want you to know you did more for Mitch today than anyone’s done for him in a long time. You have no idea how much you helped him today. You’re such a compassionate, caring, forgiving, and strong person. I couldn’t be any prouder of you.” Cheyenne smiled at that as she glanced around and saw everyone nodding and smiling at her. And in her heart, she heard her mother’s voice; “Great job, sweet pea.” 

THE END


End file.
